Episode 9393 (2nd March 2018)
Plot Eileen and Phelan enter Billy's flat and see the mess that it's in. Sean sees to the girls when Tyrone has a big job on. Phelan finds evidence of heroin in the flat and a note saying "sorry". Assuming Billy has done a runner, Eileen wonders how they are going to break the news to Summer. Bethany prepares for her court case. Craig tries to reassure her but once alone, his OCD kicks in and he starts switching off the plugs in No.8. Rosie asks Rana what sort of girls Imran usually goes for. Zeedan buys a coffee in the cafe for Rana but otherwise remains cold towards her. Tyrone watches from afar as Gemma flirts with a delivery driver outside the kebab shop. Phelan is not enthused about the idea of the party. Sophie lies to Sally and Tim that she moved back because she didn't like living in Luke's old room. Craig gets advice from Mary about finding a flat of his own. Kate offers him their spare room and he agrees to move in. Imran tells Rana she's eaten up with guilt and the arrangement with their parents stinks. Rosie insists on having a working lunch with him. Liz grows tired of Moira's incessant complaints about Colin. Kate and Sophie agree they can carry on dating. Zeedan is unhappy to learn that the two are not flat-sharing and Leanne sees him storming out the cafe. She follows him home and spots that he's been drinking. She agrees to help him choose colour schemes for his new cafe. Jason refuses to press charges and Bethany is let off. She agrees to go back to work at the salon and give counselling another go. Mary lets slip to her about Craig's move. Tyrone is chatting to Gemma when Fiz approaches behind him, having returned unexpectedly from Cilla's. He gives her a big hug. Zeedan confesses to Leanne that he still loves Rana and invites her to stay for dinner. Geraldine calls at No.11, asking to see Summer. Craig tells Bethany that he's moving because his mum's doing his head in. He's jumpy when he spots a switched-on plug. Eileen tells Geraldine some home truths about the way she treated Drew and Summer and throws her out. Phelan and Summer are pleased at her actions. Dinner over, Zeedan makes a move on Leanne. Shocked, she runs out of the house. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman Guest cast *Geraldine Spellman - Lynne Verrall Places *Coronation Street exterior *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services Notes *First regular appearance of Fiz Stape since 18th December 2017 as Jennie McAlpine took time off to appear in the 2017 edition of I'm a Celebrity, Get Me Out of Here! *''TV Times'' synopsis: Zeedan takes comfort from a sympathetic Leanne; Craig fights his anxiety over Bethany's predicament; and Eileen sends Geraldine packing. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,608,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2018 episodes